


Dean & Castiel

by keepongaming



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepongaming/pseuds/keepongaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based and inspired by Shakespeare's "Romeo & Juliet", Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak fall desperately in love although angels and humans have been segregated for years to create harmony. As things progress in their relationship, conflict arises and tough choices must be made. As unfortunately, you all know how this story ends.<br/>-keepongaming.tumblr.com-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean & Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my beautiful friend Katrina for looking over and editing my work! She's amazing you should check out her blog (pleaseletmetouchyourbutt.tumblr.com).  
> If you're only into smut, it may take a bit but it will be here just be patient.

 The relationship between angels and humans have been complicated since the beginning of time. Although God asked all angels to bow down to His greatest creation, the angels had always been hesitant to do so. Lucifer; being the only one who vocalized it, was an example to all other angels in what being disobedient to their Father would result in. Understanding the consequences, the angels reluctantly obeyed, serving man under the eyes of God. The angels guided human kind, lending a protective wing over their every move.  
  


 Overtime the eyes of God lifted, abandoning the angels and His greatest creation. The angels witnessed barbarity among the humans; murder, jealousy, deceitfulness. Still the angels remained loyal despite the humans wicked ways. Thousands of years passed by without a word from their Father and the angels soon strayed from His word, growing to loath the very thing they were taught to love. Without order and guidance, the angels were able to have something that was never before in their grasp: freedom; the freedom to do as they wish.  
  


 Although the angels were unhappy with the decisions made by man, they did not wish to harm them nor the planet in which they lived on. After all, despite their reluctance to the human race, it was still their Father's creation. Instead, the angels decided they would ascend to earth in hopes of teaching the humans a new way of life, unaware that once they did, their wings would be clipped and there would be no way back to heaven. Hopes quickly vanished and changed into confusion as the humans were scared and stubborn and the angels were emotionless and demanding. A cold war rose among the angels and humans, and the two came to a consensus that it was best if they didn't cross paths. Lines were drawn in cities and towns, quickly establishing which areas were angel friendly and which were human friendly. Both races oblivious to the fact that the lines could easily fade; as two fall so desperately in love.  
  
  


                                                                                               * * * * *  
  
  


Consumed about the party he was organizing, Michael was clueless to the fact that Uriel had stepped into his lodge until the once blinding light from his window darkened, replaced by a broad figure and two large grey wings. Looking up at Uriel, Michael's face sharpened and he spoke with voice a that radiated with power.

"What is it Uriel? I believe that I asked you not to bother me."

"Crowley is here sir," Uriel announced without flinching at Michael's sharp tone. "He spoke of making arrangements?"

Hearing this, Michael's face slowly began to relax and he asked Uriel to allow Crowley inside at once. Micheal's large, dark blue wings enclosed around him; his feathers rested but attentive. Weaving his hands together Michael's eyebrows attached in thought as he sat on his couch, waiting for Uriel to return with Crowley. Michael knew this was the best idea for his son. After all, Crowley's family was well respected; royalty. However, Michael couldn't push away the feeling of anxiety that crept upon him. After all, what were Crowley and his children? Certainly not human. Crowley's kind was stronger; more powerful than man. However, Crowley was also not an angel as he did not possess wings. But if Crowley was nor human or angel, what was he? Trying desperately to ignore his gut feeling, Michael tore his eyes away from his intertwined fingers to look up at the man standing in the doorway.

"I suggest you relax a little darling, before those wrinkles on your forehead become permanent." Crowley's voice, thick with a English accent, rumbled through his crooked lips, the sound of his shoes against the wooden floor becoming louder as the space between him and Michael grew smaller. Crowley sauntered forwards, his long, black coat followed behind him, catching the air between the coat and his legs.

Something about Crowley's dark eyes, mischievous grin and his dark stubble that connected to his receding hairline made Michael feel apprehensive; but the fact that he could not see Crowley's soul or intentions made Michael feel uneasy. 

"Have you come to talk about Castiel and Meg?" Ignoring Crowley's last statement, Michael raised his hand in the direction of a couch across from his, motioning Crowley to sit.

Crowley immediately took the invitation, placing himself comfortably on the couch across from Michael. "Aw, am I that obvious?" Crowley droned, sinking into the plush couch. "I was hoping we could start the preparations."

"Your eagerness is almost amusing, Crowley." Michael's laugh seemed forced; false upon exit. Amusement quickly fell from his face, replaced by stiff features. "Just because we discussed about an arranged marriage between your daughter and my son, does not mean I confirmed it,” Micheal's body had started to slowly lean forward, forcibly closing in on Crowley's; his dark shadow looming over Crowley's like a lion as he extended his wings. “I'm not going to promise you that Castiel will have feelings for Meg. And if he doesn't, I'm not going to force a marriage." 

Crowley's mouth smiled, but his eyes did not follow suit. "I understand," he responded sitting up to brush off his coat. "Well, I hope you change your mind."

With a snap of Crowley's fingers he was gone, the room quiet as Michael sat; not quite understanding Crowley's last remark.  
  
                                                                                           * * * * *


End file.
